Never Have I Ever
by KarmaAliceFowl009
Summary: When the group decides to get together and play drinking games, what could possibly go wrong? And what is Maka hiding? Rated M for language, underage alcohol use, references to underage drug use, and of course, LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

Never Have I Ever…

By KarmaAliceFowl009

Chapter 1: Never Have I Ever

"Guys, this is **so** uncool," Soul groaned as they were seated around the table in their living room. While hanging out at his and Maka's place, Black*Star decided that it would be a wonderful idea to start some drinking games. After watching Kidd get his ass kicked three times by Liz and Patty in beer pong (him complaining that is was completely unsymmetrical to play against two people), they decided that it was time to play never have I ever.

"Come on man! You will love this shit!" Black*Star exclaimed as he got the cups of alcohol ready for the eight of them.

"Yeah, come on Soul. Don't be such a puss. Unless you're afraid to get too smashed," Liz said with a wink in his direction.

'How the hell did Maka even agree to this?' he wondered, sighing. His usually stick-in-the-mud meister did not complain as Black*Star brought alcohol into the apartment. She didn't complain as the apartment started to become a wreck as a result of a smashed Black*Star and Patty. She didn't complain as Black*Star suggested that they play these stupid drinking games. Hell, she was even participating in some of them! Black*Star was still bitter that Maka beat him at beer pong. None of this evening was making any sense to him at all.

"So Souly-kun… are you going to play with us?" Blair whined, breaking Soul out of his mental confusion.

"Come on Soul! It will be fun!" Black*Star cried out. "But just know that you won't lose to a God like me!"

"How do you even play this game?" Maka asked quietly, not wanting to look like a completely inexperienced person.

"We go around the room and one person says 'Never have I ever' then fills in the rest of the sentence with something that he or she has never experienced before. For the rest of us, if we have had that happen to us before, we have to drink," Kidd explained.

"Sounds simple enough to me," Tsubaki said, picking up her cup.

"Yay! Drinking games!" Patty squealed as she chugged her drink, causing Black*Star to have to refill it for the game.

"This is completely ridiculous guys. It sounds like a fucked up version of Truth or Dare, and you guys know I hate that shit," Soul grumbled, sloshing the contents of the cup around.

"It's better though man! There's alcohol involved!"

"Whatever, Black*Star. If this shit's lame, I quit."

"I wanna start!" Patty yelled.

"Alright!" screamed Black*Star. "Let's start this!"

"Hmmm… never have I ever had sex with a girl!~" she cried eagerly. Eyes anxiously roamed around the room to see who would drink first. Blair tipped back her drink enthusiastically

"Really Blair?" Soul asked, trying to fight off a nosebleed at the thought of Blair with another woman.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Souly-kun," she winked. "My turn!"

"What is there that she couldn't have possibly done?" Maka muttered, and Soul cracked a smile.

"I know! Never have I ever gotten high!" she proudly exclaimed.

'Shit!' thought Soul, as he eyed Maka warily, tipping back his cup for his drink. She gave him a look saying we-will-talk-about-this later before seeing who else drank. Black*Star grinned like a madman as he drank a little more than was necessary. Not surprisingly, Liz and Patty tipped back their glasses, Brooklyn had been a bitch to them in their younger years.

"Well I guess it's my turn now," Liz said with a sadistic grin. "Never have I ever been caught masturbating," she said with a dark chuckle as Kidd choked on the spit in his mouth, turning red at the thought of his weapon doing such unfathomable acts. Soul groaned as he took another sip, remembering the time Maka came knocking on his door because she thought he was in pain based on the groans she heard. Unsurprisingly, Blair and Patty both drank as well. The alcohol was starting to make his mind a bit fuzzy. What the hell did Black*Star even pour them?

"My…my turn," Tsubaki blushed. "Never have I ever had sex." Liz and Patty cackled manically as they drank, while Kidd blushed, trying to be inconspicuous about the sip he took.

'Damn… that OCD freak has gotten laid already? I can't even admit to Maka that I love her… wait where did that come from? Damn alcohol!" Soul groaned, mid mental tirade, as he was waiting to see who else drank. Unsurprisingly, Blair just finished off her drink before pouncing on Soul, saying that she can make that change for him. Just as he was pushing her off of him, he saw the thing that shocked him the most— Maka, his meister, his innocent meister, slowly taking a drink from her cup. He couldn't believe his eyes! Who the hell had she hooked up with? She was supposed to be his, dammit!

"Okay… this game's over. Everyone get out!" Soul growled, eyes fixed on his meister.

"Come on Soul! That's lame! We just started!" Black*Star whined. Tsubaki, Maka, and Kidd, however, looked relieved to see that this terrible game was over.

"I don't care Black*Star. I said when I thought it was stupid, I was done. And since I live here, I think I have the right to kick you guys out," he yelled, fuming. All he wanted to do was snap on Maka, but he wasn't going to do that in front of everyone.

"Come on Black*Star, let's go. We'll just finish this game at Kidd's!" Patty squealed as she drug her sister and meister out the front door, bottle of the liquor in hand. Blair and Black*Star begrudgingly followed behind them, and Tsubaki bowed, giving her thanks and apologizing for Black*Star's antics. After everyone was gone, Soul locked the door and rounded on his meister, wanting to know what the fuck had happened….


	2. NOT A CHAPTER! Author's Note

Author's Note Time!

Hey all! Sorry that this is not an update.

I have been swamped with school and finals, so I haven't been able to pay much attention to this story :C

The rp's are easier, because I am waiting for a response lol.

Give me about a week and I should have the next chapter up!

Keep reading!

Love you all!

-KarmaAliceFowl009


	3. Chapter 2

Never Have I Ever…

By KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer (Since I forgot last chapter): **I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Only my messed up plot line ;)

**A/N:** Just to clarify, the shots did not make Soul and the others drunk. They had been drinking for a couple hours prior to the game. Figured I would clarify that. Also, this chapter references to drug usage. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Maka's Secret

The tension was palpable in the room as the meister and weapon were locked in an intense glare-off. Soul shoved his hands in his pockets, hands in fists, trying not to lose his cool.

"So Maka," he sneered. "Who have you been fucking?" he asked, not really wanting to hear the truth for himself.

"Don't give me that high and mighty look Soul. You aren't so innocent yourself," she spat. "When the hell have you gotten high?!"

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?"

"What does me having sex have to do with anything? Huh Soul?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other Maka since we are meister and weapon," he said in a mocking tone.

"You're going to get on my case about honesty? Really? After you and Blair attempt to hide your late night activities from me, even though I can hear everything! And what about your little drug problem, since apparently you have one?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Maka? Me and Blair? Ha! Never!"

"Bullshit Soul, we all see how you lust after her. I see the nosebleeds you get. So I know you are having late night romps with her."

"Whatever Maka, believe whatever the fuck you want. And I don't have a drug addiction! I can count the number of times I've gotten high on one hand!"

"At least you are starting to be honest with me, since apparently that isn't in your morals," she sneered.

"Fuck off Maka, I don't see how someone with tiny-tits like you could ever get fucked!" he spat, trying to ignore the hurt look that crossed her features.

"You are an ass! You don't know what happened so shut your fucking mouth," she whispered in a menacing tone, tears gathering in her eyes. She spun on her heel, wobbling a bit as she stomped off to her room and slammed the door shut.

"FUCK!" he screamed, punching the wall. He knew what he said was a low blow, but he couldn't help it. The alcohol was making him fuzzy. He knew that he should have never agreed to drinking or that damn game. All it was causing was problems for him and his meister. He slumped into the couch, his jaw clenching. He could hear music blaring from Maka's room, probably being used to drown out her crying. All he could think about is how he wanted to kill the bastard who took Maka's virginity. She was his, Damnit! Wait, where was this coming from? He didn't know. Did he have feelings for his meister? The more he thought about it, the more apparent it became to him. He had harbored feelings for her for a while now, but always his them because of her intense hatred of men. His head was spinning as he walked to her door, knocking loudly for her to hear over her music.

"Go away Soul," she sniffled.

"I'm coming in whether or not you like it Maka," he replied, forcing the door open. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed, her eyes puffy from crying. He felt bad, he knew he was the cause for all her tears.

"Get out. I know you're just here to poke more fun at me," she mumbled, turning away from him. She was surprised when he sat down with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I was being an ass." He enjoyed having his arms around her. "I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. I just couldn't stand the thought of you sleeping with someone," he admitted, his mind alcohol-altered mind not processing what he was saying.

"If it helps, it sucked," she grumbled. She couldn't believe how honest Soul was being with her right now, he normally was a very reserved person. He gave her a questioning look, urging her to explain. "He was in my meister's studies class. His name was Matt," she sighed. "He was the first guy ever to give any interest in me, so of course I was all over it. We went on a few dates before we ended up at his place. We were having fun just watching movies when he started kissing me. I enjoyed it, but when he started to go farther, I got uncomfortable," she shuddered, and he squeezed her closer to him. "He laid me down and started undoing my blouse. I didn't really want to continue, but I didn't want to lose him since he was the first guy to want me. So long story short, we had sex. The next day he stopped talking to me. When I finally confronted him, he admitted that he was just with me because of a bet he had with his friends. They thought that no one could get me to have sex ever. I was so pissed off that I beat the shit out of him and left him in the halls to rot," she cried. He held her closer and snarled. How dare anyone ever do that to his Maka?!

"If I ever find that bastard, I will kill him," he growled. "Nobody hurts my Maka and gets away with it!" Her eyes widened slightly at this. She knew he was possessive of her, but she never knew it was to this extent.

"I think I pretty much killed him myself," she giggled, snuggling into him. "So Soul, why do you keep calling me 'your Maka'?" she questioned, both anxious and scared for his response.

"Because, you are mine," he replied gruffly, pulling her head up so his lips could crash down on hers. She squeaked lightly. She was not expecting this. She let her eyes close as her arms wrapped around him, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers. Their drunken minds kept spurring their actions on as he laid her down on the bed.

"I love you Maka," he murmured, kissing her all over her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always harbored feelings for Soul, but she never thought he reciprocated them.

"Really?" she breathed in between kisses. He nodded, leaning down to capture her lips again. "I've been in love with you since I met you. I was just too stupid to realize it and do anything about it until now," he whispered, nipping lightly on her neck.

"I've loved you too for a long time," she gasped, liking the feeling of his sharp teeth gently biting through her skin. Her hands ran up and down his cloth-covered chest, gripping him tighter to her. "I just never thought you felt the same." He grinned down at her, pulling her into his broad chest.

"Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered huskily, hands fingering the hem of her shirt.

**A.N. / hahaha cliffhanger! Hope you enjoy and sorry about the wait! Finals are over so I will be able to write more :3**


	4. Chapter 3

Never Have I Ever…

By KarmaAliceFowl009

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters. Only my messed up plot line.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and the praise. This will be the last installment of Never Have I Ever. Enjoy the lemon you have all been waiting for!

Chapter 3: Hot Night, Confused Morning

She moaned quietly. She knew she loved Soul, but she was afraid to take this next step with him. What if it was a Matt incident all over again? No, Soul would never do that her. The alcohol was making it hard for her to think straight. She needed to go through all of the pros and cons of this, right?

"What do you say Maka?" he purred, kissing up and down her neck. He wanted this so bad, but he wasn't going to force her into anything that she wasn't ready for. He wasn't going to be like that asshole Matt. He could feel the confusion in her wavelength but he also felt the underlying passion within it as well. "I will only do this if you want to," he whispered, looking in her eyes. She looked back at him, trying to see if he was lying. When all she saw was the truth, she smiled. She just knew that this would be okay.

"I-I think I would be okay with that," she breathed. He smirked at her, glad to know that she trusted him so much. He leaned in, lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. His hands shifted upwards underneath her shirt, his caresses causing her body to heat up. She moaned slightly into the kiss. Both the alcohol and his loving touches were setting her body on fire and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. "Soul," she groaned, gasping for breath as his lips attached to her neck. "It's so hot in here."

"I can fix that," he smirked, nipping lightly. His hands slowly peeled her shirt off of her overheated skin, lifting it up and over her head to throw to the corner of the room. She gasped at the cold air hitting her skin, but she couldn't complain. It felt so much better for her. She was disgruntled, however, that she wasn't getting to feel Soul's bare chest against her own. She tugged roughly on the fabric, trying to hint to him what she wanted. He got the hint, chuckling as he ripped his shirt off. Her hands started tracing the contours of his chest, taking in the feeling of every ridge and ripple. He groaned brokenly, never imagining that her hands would feel so nice against his skin. His hands slowly worked their way up her body, resting on her cloth-covered breasts. He squeezed lightly, eliciting a purr of pleasure from her. He repeated his actions, loving the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. One hand snuck behind her back, attempting to undo the clasp of her bra. After stumbling for a few moments, he had it undone. He pulled the straps down, his lips trailing closely behind. The garment was soon discarded and he took his time to admire her beauty.

"Stop staring," she squirmed, her face red from the alcohol and a blush. She was about to cross her arms over her chest to prevent him from staring any longer when his hands softly palmed her breasts. She arched into his touch. She never expected it to feel this good. He groaned loudly. He always figured her skin was smooth and soft, but this feeling was nothing compared to his thoughts of his meister. Her skin felt like satin to him, and he wondered if it tasted as good as it looked. His alcohol-induced thoughts being driven by hormones made him lean down and take a long lick at her breast. She whimpered at the feeling. The whimpers drove him to take her nipple in his mouth, lightly biting at it. "Soul!" she gasped. He was driving her mad with these taunting licks, touches, and nibbles.

"Yes, my dear?" he questioned, detaching himself from her nipple with a slight pop. He looked at her, loving the way her small but perky breasts bounced with every pant of a breath she took. His fingers ghosted up and down her sides, causing her to shiver. "Do you want more?" he purred, licking her ear.

"Y-yes," she whispered. She could feel his grin on her ear as he chuckled heartily. His fingers hooked under the band of her shorts, torturously sliding them down her long, lean legs. He had fantasized for a long time about what those legs would feel like. The real thing didn't do his imagination any justice though. As soon as he slipped her legs out of the fabric, he tossed it to the corner of the room. His hands ran up and down the contours of her legs, taking in every inch of exposed skin. Why hadn't he made his move sooner? He would have been able to feel these supple legs more often if he had. He kissed his way up her leg, making sure to avoid the area she wanted kissed the most. He was going to have fun teasing and pleasing his Maka. He was going to make this a much more pleasurable experience for her. He just hoped that he would be good enough for her since he was a virgin. He hated overthinking things; he would just blame it on the alcohol.

"Please stop teasing me Soul," she whispered. She felt so exposed, yet at the same time it was exhilarating for her. Her inhibitions were gone, letting her respond to the pleasure instead of freak out from it. A slight panic hit her as her panties were removed, but that was soon overridden by breeze that cooled her feverish skin.

"So beautiful," he murmured, his head lowering to inhale the sent that was uniquely Maka. Shivers ran down her spine from the breath he exhaled. His tongue darted out, licking softly. Her back arched in pleasure. She was not expecting him to do that. Both of their eyes rolled back in pleasure- his from her taste, hers from the feeling of his tongue exploring her wet folds. He continued to lap at her, gaining speed. Her quiet moans became louder with every pass of his tongue. He was certainly living up to the name of 'Eater' as he suckled on her clit, making her cry out. All of these actions blinded her from the feeling of a probing finger slip itself into her. His mouth was focused on her clit as his fingers were sliding in and out of her at a brisk pace. He could tell she was getting close by the way her body was twitching as she moaned out his name louder and louder. Not to mention how she had buried her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her aching core.

"Soul!" she whined as he gave her clit one last kiss and pulled his fingers out of her. As much as he wanted to make her come by eating her out, he couldn't wait much longer for release himself.

"Sorry babe. I just can't wait anymore," he whispered huskily in her ear as he quickly removed his shorts and boxers. "Next time I will make sure you come from my tongue because you taste so damn good," he purred, causing her to shiver yet again. He rubbed his tip against her folds before slowly sliding into her. The one good thing about her not being a virgin was that he didn't have to worry about hurting her. She gasped out. She was not used to the size of him. He stilled himself inside her to let her adjust to the size. It was painful for him not to move, but he would do anything for this woman.

"P-please move," she begged, gasping as he pulled back to roughly push into her. She gripped onto his shoulders tightly as he continued to move in and out of her, setting a rhythm that they both enjoyed.

"You're so damn tight," he managed to mutter out between pants and thrusts. Mewls of pleasure were the only response that he could get from her as he pounded into her. Her legs came to wrap around his hips, allowing him to go deeper into her. "Fuck Maka!" he growled, one hand massaging her breast as the other braced himself on her headboard. He leaned down, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss, his tongue entering her mouth to claim it as his. Her tongue fought with his, but she soon relented as her body was in sensory overload from the multiple stimulants. Her arms wrapped around his chest, nails digging into his back as he continued to thrust into her.

"Faster. Harder!" she squealed out in a broken voice as his lips trailed down her neck to kiss the breast that his hand was not occupying. He smirked against her taut nipple, complying as he picked up his pace and thrusted harder into her, causing seductive moans and squeaks of pleasure to escape her lips. He could feel her nails tearing into the flesh of his back. Being in the state he was in, he could care less as it spurred him on. The pitch of her voice reached new heights as he hit a certain spot in her that caused her to pull him closer. Grinning like a mad man, he repeated the action, loving the sounds that came out of her mouth as he hit the elusive g-spot. He bit down roughly on her nipple.

"I-I don't know how much longer I can last," she moaned as he started kissing his way up her neck again.

"I'm close too," he whispered before attaching his lips to her neck, sucking roughly to make her moan louder and to leave a mark on her, claiming her as his- as if she already wasn't. He could feel his release coming, and he knew it would be uncool for him to finish first. His fingers pinched her clit, causing her to yelp out. A few more hard thrusts, pinching of her clit, and rough sucking on her neck brought her over the edge.

"SOUL!" she screamed, her walls clenching around him, attempting to milk him dry. He thrusted one last time before groaning out her name, his seed shooting out of him to fill her up. They both panted and held onto one another as they came down from their high. Sweat coated their bodies, plastering their hair to their foreheads. He smirked, giving her one last languid kiss as he pulled out of her, rolling over on his back to catch his breath. He saw a lazy smile form on her face as her eyes drooped from the pleasure. He pulled her close, snuggling her body against his as he lifted the sheet over their nude forms. Too tired for words, he simply kissed her forehead before falling into a deep sleep, her soon following.

"So bright," Maka muttered, eyes squinting from the light that was shining in the room due to her open curtains. "Oh my head hurts," she groaned, attempting to get out of bed to go close those god-forsaken curtains. However, she found that she could not move out of bed. Something was pinning her down. She looked down, seeing a familiar scarred arm draped over her chest. Her naked chest. "Oh shit!" she yelled, instantly regretting it as a skull-splitting pain went through her. Soul stirred, cracking one eye open to look at her.

"Oi woman! What's with the yelling? Some people are trying to sleep here," he muttered, one of his blood red eyes peering at her. His brain was still to sleep-ridden to even assess the situation at hand.

"Soul! Wake up! This is no time for sleep!" she cried, trying to detangle herself from his heavy limbs. He grunted, moving to a sitting position. His movement inadvertently drug the sheet with him, causing her to yelp as her naked form was exposed to him. His eyes widened as he finally registered that he was in Maka's bed, naked, as she scrambled to get the sheet to cover herself.

"W-what am I doing in your bed naked?" he questioned panicking. He had always had fantasies about sleeping with her, but he never thought he would wake up with a hangover from hell naked in the girl of his dreams' bed.

"I don't know!" she cried, pulling the sheet closer to her. "I don't really remember much of last night. I remember the stupid game, our fight, you coming to apologize, and that's it." She couldn't believe that this had happened. She thought she had learned her lesson after Matt.

"I remember coming in to apologize then kissing you. I didn't think that we went any farther than that," he admitted, a blush forming on his face as he looked down at his lap. She was so going to kill him! She probably thought he took advantage of her. Her mind was trying to piece together all of the events of the night, but the pounding headache made it hard for her to do so. She groaned, putting her head in her hands. He hesitated. Should he try to comfort her and risk creating more awkwardness? Before he could even register what he was doing, his hand was on her back, rubbing it in soothing circles.

"Hey Maka, it's okay. I mean, things like this happen right? Alcohol can make people do crazy things." He sure hoped that he was cheering her up and not making the situation worse. "And even though I don't remember much, I do remember that it was very good. I'd do it again," he smiled, hoping to lighten the mood. The effect was opposite, however, as small sobs racked her body. Panicking, he pulled her close. "Shh Maka, it's okay. Don't cry. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Soul," she whispered in broken sobs. He gave her a questioning look, waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry that I screwed our partnership up. You probably never want to see my face again after this!" she sobbed, tears falling down. He was flabbergasted. Had she not heard a word he just said? Did she not remember what he told her last night?

"Maka, look at me," he said gently, pulling her chin up so his red eyes could meet with her emerald ones. "Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. And you didn't screw anything up. I was the one who made the first move, that much I remember. Besides, I meant what I said last night. I love you," he whispered, pulling her into a hug. "And I could never leave the one I love, even if we did have drunken sex," he murmured in her ear. A blush rose on her face. He actually loved her?

"You love me?" she squeaked, hating how uncertain her voice sounded.

"I wouldn't lie to you Maka," he smiled, pulling her closer. "Like I said, I have loved you for a long time."

"I-I love you too," she whispered, her voice wavering.

"I know," he murmured, kissing her softly. "Just sucks that is took us both getting drunk to admit it."

"Well, like you said, things like this happen," she said. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to do this in a more romantic way, but that idea is shot out the window," he said, chuckling nervously. "Maka, would you go out with me?" he asked. He just prayed that she wouldn't reject him because of how awkward the situation was.

"I would like that," she smiled, giving him a short kiss as she squeezed him close to her. A yawn escaped her lips and he laughed.

"Let's get some more sleep," he said, leaning back and pulling her with him. She nuzzled close to him, her head on his chest. He smiled, loving having the girl of his dreams curled up on top of him after agreeing to be his girlfriend. "Sleep well Maka," he whispered, kissing her hair as his arms wound around her, securing her to him as sleep overtook him.

**A/N;** Ta da! Finally done! Hope you enjoyed! It's been a pleasure writing this for you all! Continue to read and review! If you have any ideas for future stories, feel free to message me. Getting ready to work on some new ones here soon.


End file.
